A Step Over The Edge
by HoneyBadgerGal
Summary: He loved her with all of his bubblegum heart and Fiona just chewed on it and spit it out. What will a rejection make this royal to do? Who will mysteriously appear to help him make it through? My first fanfic, I hope you enjoy.
1. Rejection

"I'm sorry Gumball but Marshall Lee is the one I love" Fionna said quietly. She and Marshall stood in the foyer of Prince Gumball's sugary castle. The prince had a bouquet of cupcake flowers in his hand. Fionna had a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. "Oh, I see. You're marrying this demon" Gumball said slowly. The smug vampire at the human girl's side smirked. "That's right Gumwad; this gorgeous girl is soon to be my bride. I hope you can make it to the wedding. It's not like you have a date to go to that night". The prince stiffened at Marshall's harassment. "Why are you getting eloped so young, did bat brains get you pregnant?" he shot back coolly. "That's enough Bubblebutt" the vampire growled. Gumball turned to Fionna. "What do you see in him that you don't see in me?" The girl gave no answer. The candy royal felt tears begin to form in his eyes. "I love you Fiona. How could you do this to me?" he sobbed. "Gumball I'm sorry but I don't love you" the girl sighed. Suddenly the prince felt anger and grief rush to his head. "Get out" he whispered. "Gumball-" Fionna started to say but the enraged man cut her off. "GET OUT OF MY CASTLE! IF YOU EVER RETURN I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU!" He threw the flowers to the ground and ran as fast as he could to his quarters.

Gumball sat on his bed with tears pouring down his soft pink cheeks. How could the woman he loves marry the man he hates? Just thinking about the vampire made the prince throw a pillow out of his tower window. "Oww!" said a cry from below. "Sorry!" Gumball called. As he looked down, an idea hit the prince. It was a simple way to get rid of all his anger and hurt without harming others. All he had to do was jump.


	2. Savior

Fiona sat on a couch in the tree fort. Marshall Lee sat next to her. Fiona still felt bad about the events earlier that day but her fiancé felt perfectly fine. "Come on Fiona, stop acting so blue. Gumball will get over his little heart break" he assured her. "I don't think so Marshy, PG seemed really upset. I'm worried about him". The vampire king sighed. "Glob, why do you have to be such a caring person?" he asked. "Sometimes it can be such a drag!" "Whatever you donk!" the girl replied. Marshall laughed playfully and floated over Fiona's head. "So what do you wanna do now Bunny?" he asked slyly and removed Fiona's hat from her head. Her long golden hair flowed out. He floated down to her and ran his fingers through her locks. "So beautiful…" he murmured. Their lips met.

Suddenly there was a frantic knock at the door. "Mistress Fiona, come quick! It's an emergency!" a voice said from the other side of the door. Fiona quickly opened it to find Peppermint Maid. "What's wrong PM?" she asked. "Prince Gumball is about to commit suicide!"

"WHAT?!" Fiona and Marshall said in unison. "Yes, he's standing on the edge of his tower now, we must hurry!" Peppermint Maid said franticly. "Oh my Grod, we got to save him!" Fiona shrieked. She bolted out the door, still stuffing her hair back in her hat, in the direction of the Candy Kingdom with Marshall and Peppermint not far behind.

A few minutes later the trio stood underneath a tower where a large crowd had begun to gather. "What are you doing PG?" Fiona called up at the prince. "I'm ending my suffering!" he yelled. "Don't do this Gummy, it's not worth it!" Marshall said. "What do you know, you get to marry the woman I love" he responded. "Think of the candy peoples my prince, what will they do without you?" PM asked calmly. "They will be better without me! I'm a weak ruler" he sobbed. "Ugg, will you just get down from there?" Fiona asked impatiently. "Fine" Gumball said coldly. Then, like a diver, he took a great jump and began to plummet toward the ground head first.

The prince awoke to bright white light. "Glob is that you?" he asked groggily. "He's waking up" a voice said eagerly. After a minute everything came into focus for Prince Gumball. He was lying on some sort of medical table and the worried faces of Doctor Icecream, Nurse Poundcake, and Fiona were peering over him. Gumball sat up with a jolt. "Why am I not dead?" he cried angrily. The doctor looked nervous. "Um… Fiona caught you on your way down" she said. The prince gave the human girl a furious look. "Why did you stop me? I wanted to die Fiona! Do you just want to keep me around so Marshall will have entertainment when you're not making out?" he screamed at her. Fiona's brow furrowed. "No Gumball, never! I may not love you like I do Marshall but I still care about you. I don't want you to die because of me" she cried. "Don't flatter yourself" the candy royal sneered not so sweetly. "I didn't try to kill myself because I couldn't earn your affection". "Then why did you?" she shouted. A blank expression drew on Gumball's face. "Just leave me alone!" he snarled and jumped off of the medical table. The prince ran down the hall out of the castle.


	3. Visitor

Prince Gumball ran with all of the might his weak candy legs could muster. He just needed to get away from everything. With tears welling up in his eyes the prince weaved in and out of the sweet trees of the Cotton Candy forest. The sky over head was gradually turning dark. After about seven more minutes Gumball stopped his mindless running. He was tired and the forest had become too dim to see anything.

He sat at the base of one of the trees. _What will I do now?_ He thought to himself. _I know I can't go back to the kingdom, that would be humiliating. I guess I will just find a better way to kill myself. _Gumball looked around the area, as if the perfect way to kill him would just jump out and say 'Hi'.

"Hello" said a voice in the prince's ear. Flailing his arms and giving a girlish shriek Gumball jumped up and looked around. He could barely make out a figure sitting on the branch of the tree. He noticed the glow of pale skin and the silhouette of a weapon in the figure's hands. It was a battle axe of some sort.

The figure jumped expertly from the tree and landed in front of the candy prince who couldn't move, paralyzed with fright. The shadowy figure got up in the prince's face, staring him down with red eyes. This sent shivers up poor Gumball's spine. He instantly began to think of his death. _Well this is how I am going to die, having my head lopped off by a mysterious creature in the woods. I always thought that I would at least die by my own hand. _He gave a sigh. "Whoever you may be please, just kill my quickly. I don't wish to have the inevitable drawn out" he said in a slightly shaking voice. The figure stood still and did not respond.

Gumball was actually beginning to feel inpatient. "Look, if you're not going to end my life at least let me borrow your axe so I can". At this the figure started laughing. Gumball then knew his would be killer was a female. "First off, there is no way I am letting a piece of candy touch my bass. Second," the girl tilted her head "Why do you want to kill yourself?" Still slightly frightened by the girl the candy prince hesitated to answer.

"To whom am I speaking with?" he asked, keeping his much prized courtly manners. "I am none other than Marceline, the Vampire Queen!" she announced loudly. _Queen…?_ Gumball thought. _That means MARSHALL LEE IS ALREADY MARRIED! _


End file.
